The most common lipoprotein abnormality in patients with CAD is a low serum level of high-density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL). The potential for reinfarction after the first episode of myocardial infarction, or after surgical repair of their coronary lesion is high. We will investigate a combination of drugs, niacin & Tegretol, to raise the serum concentration of HDL.